


【德哈】单恋（一发完）

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ





	【德哈】单恋（一发完）

#OOC预警#  
依旧是明天科目三考试请求祝福的极光鸟（比心心

哈利•波特是个1，哈利•波特喜欢金发蓝眼的男人。  
当艾伦第一次走进这间著名的同志酒吧的时候，他的目光就不自觉的被这个坐在吧台的忧郁男人吸引了。  
男人有着精壮结实的身材，他很轻易的可以从贴身的衬衫外面看出男人饱满的肌肉，它们安分的藏在衣服下面，让男人看起来有些瘦削——但是艾伦可以肯定，如果将它们脱下来，一定能看到不亚于模特的曼妙曲线；男人的脸非常耐看，高挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝，祖母绿的双眸看起来惊艳异常，即使鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，也丝毫不能遮掩男人身上所显露出的野性——  
是他喜欢，甚至是最理想的1的完美代表。  
“嘿，你想约他？”艾伦随意的在吧台坐下，也许是他的目光太过露骨，他旁边的几个男人摩挲着下巴饶有兴致的盯着他。  
“是的，有什么问题吗？”艾伦问道，他挑起眉毛，露出一个魅惑性的微笑。他是个纯0，身形优美，长相优秀，有一双勾人的蓝眼睛，如同大海一样深邃异常，还有灿烂的金发被他随意的别在耳后——他对自己的容貌非常自信。  
“哦嚯，那个家伙可不好约，不过如果是你的话，也许没有问题，”直勾勾打量他的搭话者递给他一杯酒，“我请你。”  
“谢谢，”艾伦拿过酒杯抿了一口，随后打了个响指，伸手接过酒保递给他的酒，将它推给了刚刚的男人，“我也请你一杯，你能给我说说那个男人的事情吗？”  
“嗤，你们一个两个新来的总是盯着他不放——”那家伙也没有推脱，他嘲讽似的指了指绿眼睛的男人，开口道，“他叫哈利•波特，每隔几天就回来这里坐一坐，每次总是会吸引大批像你一样的0前去搭讪，但他很少约人——据他所说，他喜欢的类型是金发蓝眼的男人，不能太瘦也不能太壮，长得好看额外加分，声音好听再加分......所以我说你说不定可以。”  
“听起来是在拟照什么心上人的模样来寻找替代品，”艾伦耸了耸肩，“如果他是那种做爱的时候还会喊别人名字的家伙，那我不如不去约他——”  
“那你可错了，他的技术是整个圈子公认的好，温柔细致，帮你清理甚至还会送你回家。如果有幸能和他约会几天打着恋人的名号，他还会送你很贵重的礼物——有钱人，真是令人羡慕。”  
“嗤，这么好的？”艾伦双手托着下巴，他看着那个孤单寂寞的男人，长长的睫毛在灯光下扫出阴影，“我总觉得你是在怂恿我去试试——说吧，你有什么阴谋？”  
“天地良心，你可是误会我了，”男人夸张的说道，“不过——如果你受挫了需要寻求安慰，我绝对没问题——”  
“我不可能失败的。”艾伦说道，他微笑着把酒一饮而尽，潇洒的甩过闪亮的金发向前走去，一直到那位哈利•波特的身边，很自然的对着酒保要了一杯酒。  
对方头都没有抬一下。  
艾伦状似无意的开口，伸手撩了一下自己的金发：“迷人的夜晚，不是吗？”  
哈利瞥了他一眼，艾伦期待着这个家伙露出惊艳的表情，但什么都没有，他只是单纯的看了他一眼，就好像在看是苍蝇还是蚊子在打扰他的清净一样。  
艾伦有些挫败的捏紧了酒杯，他一向没什么好脾气，仗着自己的长相在gay吧横着走的他从来没有受过这个气，他甚至有种想把酒泼到这个男人脸上的冲动。  
但是这次，男人却仔仔细细的盯住了他，在艾伦皱眉觉得莫名其妙的时候，男人开口了：  
“约吗？”  
这算什么？陷阱？还是说他是个受虐狂喜欢看别人发火的样子？艾伦不确定的想着，纤长的手指不住的敲打着杯子。  
“不的话就算了。”哈利•波特转过脸，他低垂下眼睛看着手里的酒，冰块在金色的液体中喀嚓裂成两半，发出清脆对声响。  
“那就来吧。”艾伦说道，他知道自己心仪的1很难找到，尽管现在这个家伙明显心里有点什么别的人存在，但这并不代表他不能在这个夜晚和心仪的1滚上几把。  
对方凑近了他，命令他闭上眼睛，捧住他的脸来了一个温柔富有技巧的吻。  
果然是老手。艾伦评价道。  
合不合适，有的时候一个吻就能知道，但大多数出来约炮的家伙都不愿献出自己的吻，即使身体上放纵欢愉，但依旧保留嘴唇的纯净。艾伦本以为哈利也是这样的人，但他在感受对方柔情缠绵的吻时，才意识到他和别人的不同。  
“满意吗？”哈利问道，他离开阿伦的嘴巴，从嘴角迁出一抹暧昧的丝线。  
“当然。”艾伦回答道，他几乎能感受到自己身下涌动的热流，仅仅一个吻就能让他动情的人可不多——  
对方微笑起来，他很自然的揽过艾伦的肩膀，转身向门口走去，看起来就要去什么地方开个房什么的......  
然后哈利顿住了，艾伦疑惑的跟着哈利的目光向前看去，门口赫然进来了一个了不得的人物。  
纤长没有赘肉却很结实的身材，细长的手指，苍白的脸颊和尖尖的下巴，金发蓝眼，还有一副让他看起来十分斯文败类的金丝边眼镜。  
嗤，是个美人。艾伦评价道，但他同时又能一眼看出来，来人并不是gay吧的常驻人员，也许是不是gay都得打个问号，他就这样站在那里带着怒气盯着他身边的哈利•波特，两人相互对视，刚刚游刃有余的情场高手哈利现在已经呆愣的看着对面的男人，就像傻子一样张大着嘴。  
哦？心上人？艾伦基本确定了。他挑眉看向那个男人，挑衅似的紧了紧哈利揽在他腰上的手。  
“请问你有事吗，先生？”艾伦问道。  
那个男人惊讶于他还会开口，转而带有十足讽刺的优美声音低沉的响起：“准备享受美好的夜晚吗？波特——”  
“这不关你的事，马尔福！”哈利说道，他死死的揽住艾伦的腰身，一双眼睛瞪的几乎喷出火来，“好好对待你的未婚妻，德拉科•马尔福，如果你是想来给我送订婚请柬的话，恕我可能会把它丢到你的脸上——”  
“哦？你就这么堕落了吗？”那个被叫做马尔福的男人优雅的挑起眉毛，他挑剔的看了一眼艾伦，眸子中波澜不惊，“从长相到性格，我的替代品——波特，你还真是下流啊......？”  
“哦？那你今天过来就是教训我的吗？别自作多情了，马尔福，我们都知道我们俩除了曾经的同学以外，已经没有任何瓜葛了。”  
“如果我偏说有呢？”德拉科不依不饶的开口，他迈开长腿，伸手随意的将艾伦扔到一边去，转而盯着哈利祖母绿的眼眸，“你信吗？”  
哈利摇摇头，却在下一秒被对方狠狠的掐住下巴，一个令人窒息的吻压了下来。  
“你刚刚吻过别人，是不是？”德拉科问道，他疯狂的啃咬着哈利的唇瓣，就想要把它清洗咬肿一样剧烈的吻着，“沾着别人的味道很难闻，波特——”  
哈利猛的把他推开，绿色的眸子里满是不可置信：“你他妈疯了是吗？德拉科•马尔福，你快订婚了！”  
“哦得了吧，波特，你得承认你刚刚很深情很沉迷......我敢保证如果有条件，你会毫不犹豫的匍匐在我的身下婉转着呻吟求欢——”  
“我不是下面的。”  
“那也只是对于其他人而言，不是吗？”德拉科耸耸肩，他伸手随意的搭在哈利的肩膀上，“那么，来吗？我伟大的救世主，黄金男孩——”  
“你他妈真是个混蛋渣男。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
  
......

哈利•波特很清楚，他和德拉科•马尔福已经就着“炮友”的身份暧昧了好些年，从毕业酒会那次滚上床之后，一直是纯1的哈利成为了德拉科•马尔福的0，每次当他在床上醒来，感受着身下撕裂般的疼痛时，他总是会不由自主的看向身边金发的斯文败类，在惶恐无措中试图回想这一切是怎么发生的。  
就像现在这样。  
哈利无措的睁开眼睛，他迷茫的感受着环抱在他腰上的双手，还有下身粘腻的感觉，甚至还有什么物件被勉强含着的触感——那一定是德拉科。  
哈利一动不动的躺在那里，如果是以往他一定会侧过身去看着对方美好的睡颜，抑或是坏心眼的收缩夹紧，然后被比他更加恍惚的德拉科按着再太阳几个来回。  
但今天不同，他开始思索属于伦理道德的问题，他开始自我怀疑和自我厌弃，这种名为“德拉科•马尔福”的毒药深深的荼毒着他的心灵。  
【我不该是这样的。】哈利想到。  
一切事端的改变发生在几个月前，以往被德拉科数不清的鲜花和礼物包围着的哈利在一次无与伦比的完美x爱中，听到了德拉科带着喘息的低语。  
“我要订婚了。”  
那是一场冻结一切热情的尴尬，即使他此前正处于即将到达巅峰的极乐，但此时他也只是呆愣的瞪大眼睛看着对方，在德拉科依旧我行我素的律动中挣扎着开口：  
“怎么回事......？”  
“订婚而已，有什么好激动的，又不是结婚——”德拉科很自然的说道，顺手拍拍他的屁股，“放松点，波特，你快把我夹断了。”  
“那我呢？”哈利反问道，他瞪着祖母绿的朦胧双眼看着德拉科，让对方恍然间一愣。  
“你他妈在想什么鬼东西......？你肯定——”德拉科不耐烦的开口，他盯着哈利的表情，忽然换做了一个轻松自如的微笑，“跟你有什么关系？”  
“那你这么多年，这些天——”哈利不可置信的看着他，“你他妈说说这是什么意思？”  
“嗤，这可真是好笑，”德拉科抽身而出，他露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“我什么时候说过我们是情侣了？你真的认为我们在一起了？别自作多情了，波特——我们只是互相解决解决生理需求而已。”  
哈利的拳头揍上了德拉科干净漂亮的鼻梁。  
“该死！你快把我鼻子打断了！”德拉科躺在床上危险的嘶吼，而哈利却飞快的穿好衣服，撂下一句狠话：  
“但愿如此！”  
  
然后就是酒吧数日的买醉，gay吧的奇妙艳遇。几个月后已经在圈子里混熟的他，稀里糊涂的被当面闯进来的德拉科再次拐到了床上。  
好吧他承认，自己的确中了名为“德拉科•马尔福”的毒药。  
哈利轻手轻脚的从德拉科的身边挪了下来，不知怎的德拉科最近似乎异常的憔悴，她有些留恋的想要伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，却恍惚间顿住了——自己不该这么做。  
哈利穿好衣服，轻轻的关上门离开了。  
下次再见，也许就是德拉科的订婚宴了吧？  
  
但出乎意料的，哈利是在自己的公司楼底下看见暴怒的德拉科•马尔福的。其时间线之诡妙，不过短短的一个小时，当他接到同事的消息说有个疯子在楼底下骂他的时候，哈利飞快的奔到楼下，意外的看见了德拉科•马尔福几乎气到变形的脸。  
“你他妈有什么毛病？！！！”劈头盖脸的骂在德拉科见到哈利的一刹那就砸了下来，他苍白的脸被气到几乎涨成红色，恍惚间哈利都能听见德拉科气急败坏的磨牙声。  
“这不是炮友应该做的吗？不用谢我，”哈利莫名其妙的接收到对方的怒火，他也不甘示弱的瞪起眼睛，“你在在乎些什么？德拉科•马尔福——你伟大的脸面和无数人都应该匍匐在你脚下的中二想法？”  
“哈利•波特！！！”  
“再见吧，德拉科•马尔福，你不应该这样没脸没皮的找我来闹——”  
德拉科猛的暴起，他恶劣的，毫不顾忌的箍住哈利的肩膀，恶狠狠的给了他一个撕咬性的深吻。  
这下德拉科学乖了，即使在一吻结束后，他依旧死死的箍着哈利的身体，在对方的咒骂和泛红的脸颊中一字一顿的说道：“我他妈是准备和你求婚的！”  
哈利呆愣的看着德拉科，他慢慢的停止了挣扎，随后在德拉科得意洋洋的昂头中，猛地挥出一拳打中了他的下巴。  
“你他妈就是个混蛋，德拉科•马尔福。”哈利说道。  
“该死——真他妈的疼，”德拉科捂着自己的下巴起身，他看着对面怒气冲冲的哈利，龇牙咧嘴的开口，“见鬼的我从没说过我订婚对象是谁，我他妈公司这么忙我除了你还能和谁混在一起——”  
“你可是消失了几个月，德拉科•马尔福，你现在就是说你孩都有了我也不会有丝毫怀疑——”  
“你他妈知道我消失了这么长时间是为了谁吗？！！！！你他妈以为马尔福家族会允许我娶一个男人回家？？”  
“哦，那可真好，”哈利干巴巴的说道，“收起你的表情，马尔福，我们可以就此分道扬镳，去做你的好父亲吧——”  
“你是智障吗？！！！！我这几个月上下打点，夺取公司股份，整个掌权——我他妈不就是为了娶你，为了让你名正言顺的嫁给我？？？？结果等我忙完找你的时候，你居然在gay吧不知道上了多少男人了？！”德拉科不顾形象的在哈利的耳边嘶吼，“应该生气发怒的人是我才对吧！！！！”  
“操！你当时要是说清楚不就没这么多事情了吗！”  
“……”德拉科憋屈的闭上了嘴巴，他看着对面那个比他还委屈的男人，缓缓的走了过去，“还好——还好你没有成为别人的0……不然我会发疯的——”  
“嗤，”哈利不屑的嗤笑道，“想要我成为0，起码得有点本事——”  
德拉科看着哈利的笑，他眯起眼睛，认真的盯着他，问道：“那么——你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“这得看你有没有本事了。”哈利肆无忌惮的笑着，作势转身准备走，却被德拉科一把拉了过去。  
“我当然有，波特先生。”  
一个深吻印了下来，伴随着唾液和舌头的纠缠，德拉科将手上的东西套进了哈利的手指。  
“订婚愉快，我的波特先生，马尔福夫人。”  
……

#虐妻一时爽，追妻火葬场#


End file.
